User blog:Valentin 98/Introducing...
...the new, and improved, TheBakuganHangout Wikia Brawling Rulebook! I had taken the time to edit and improve a couple of old rules, as well as add a LOAD of new ones. So yeah, read 'em if you want, enjoy, and peace. New Rules! Updated/Added Basic Rules *Cards that have effects such as "the opponent cannot activate anything for (up to five) turns" can be used ONLY after at least four turns (two of yours and two of your opponent's) have passed PER round. This because someone can activate that type of Ability on their first turn, and not allow their opponent, for example, do anything for a few turns. *Forbidden Bakugan/over-powered Bakugan can only be used IF at least ONE admin agrees to it for a brawl. If both/all players want to use Forbidden/over-powered Bakugan, that is perfectly fine if an admin allows it. However, if at least one person ONLY has a Forbidden Bakugan and wants to use it, and the other player(s) either do not have any and/or do not want to use Forbidden/over-powered Bakugan, the players without the over-powered Bakugan or not using them can decide whether to allow the owner of a Forbidden Bakugan to use one or not. If a compromise is not reached, at least one admin makes the decision. *Automatic Abilities/Gates CANNOT be used, as they can have unfair effects prior to any attacks, for instance. Examples are being unable to negate Ability Cards of the opponent before a brawl starts. Any Automatic Abilities/Gates MUST have the automatic activation part of their description either removed or replaced by a part that is allowed, such as "play ay anytime". Support Piece Rules Battle Gear/BakuNano *You can use a Battle Gear Ability (or an Ability Card of a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle) at anytime during a round. Battle Gear Abilities count as actions, therefore one Battle Gear Ability equals one action. *Battle Gear can only have a limit of 400 Gs. *Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles can only have a limit of 1000 Gs. *BakuNanos can only have a a limit of 400 Gs. *You can use a BakuNano Ability at anytime during a round. BakuNano Abilities count as actions, therefore one BakuNano Ability equals one action. Mechtogan *Mechtogan can only have a limit of 3000 Gs. *Mechtogan Titans can only have a limit of 4000 Gs. *Mechtogan Destroyers can only have a limit of 8000 Gs. *While you can only use TWO Support Pieces in a brawl, if you are using at least ONE Mechtogan of a combined Mechtogan, such as a Mechtogan Destroyer or a Duomechtra-class Mechtogan, you can bring in the rest of those Mechtogan to the battle, whether their number is more than two. The Mechtogan who were not originally part of your set fo Support Pieces, however, cannot use their Abilities/Gates, and they must combine on the next turn that is yours. *Mechtogan Titans can ONLY be used after their Mechtogan counterpart is used. However, if they do not have a normal Mechtogan counterpart, any Mechtogan is fine to use (as long as it is of the same Attribute of the Titan) before you use your Mechtogan Titan. *Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titans/Mechtogan Destroyers MUST have at least one Attribute that matches at least ONE of their partner Bakugan's Attributes. Attribute variations (example, a Matrix Subterra Mechtogan and a normal Subterra Bakugan) do not count as the actual Attribute of the Bakugan, as logn as they don't have the said Attribute variation of an actual Attribute. *Mechtogan Destroyers count as two Support Pieces despite being one, due to their immense G-Power. *Mechtogan Ability Cards/Gate Cards each count as one action. MechFrames Introducing MechFrames, a new, fanon-based type of Support Piece with interesting functions. Any member on this Wiki can have a MechFrame. However, there also specific rules for MechFrames on here as well. *MechFrames can only have a limit of 3500 Gs, unless an exception is approved by at least ONE administrator on this site. *You CANNOT use a MechFrame on a Bakugan that has already been defeated. If anyone purposely attempts to do so, and/or attempts to lie about not using the defeated Bakugan with a MechFrame when they SOMEHOW did, will have a two-turn penalty. *MechFrames can be used only after four turns (two of your turns and two of your opponent's) have passed. *MechFrames can only have G-Power that goes up to 3500 Gs. Anything higher than that MUST be allowed by at least one admin. Also, any MechFrame with Gs above 3500 are counted as over-powered, and like Forbidden Bakugan, must be decided on whether they should be used or not. *MechFrame Ability Cards/Gate Cards each count as one action. So yeah ...that's basically it for this blog, other than the fact that I MIGHT start up a tournament somewhere durin the end of August, or somewhere in September. So yeah, enjoy the new rules, enjoy the remainders of your summers, chill out, and peace. Category:Blog posts